The Birth of a Certain ElectroEsper
by YukiKK
Summary: What happens if scientists have created a half humanoid esper, who possesses the exact abilities that the ElectroMaster, Misaka Mikoto have? As they battle it out, who will be victorious? ToAru Verse AU.


**Hello everyone! :3**

**This will be my first fanfiction so I do hope constructive reviews will be given, so that I'll be able to improve on my writing skills and be able to let you guys have a better read ^^. Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction of mine!**

**I've pretty much thought alot about this OC which has unique abilities like Mikoto and yes, more chapters will be coming soon!**

**Enjoy reading my first piece of new work .!**

**Author~ YukiKK**

Thunder rained over a certain lonely island, where isolation is the only companion.  
>A large building could be seen in the middle of the island. The signboard "CAC Research Building" creaked and dangled over one side,<br>which was the only support.

Within the building, a research facility surfaced at the basement. It was filled with equipments, capsules, everything that a scientist could desire to have. There was only one elderly man with a blue lab coat sitting inside the facility, doing research. A huge stack of notes labelled "Progress Report of #08 [Kurashiki Tadamu] ElectroEsper" was seen piling up beside the research table.

The automatic doors behind the scientist opened, and a young scientist in his twenties could be seen walking into the facility.  
>He was holding a stack of notes, which seemed similar to those of that "ElectroEsper" piled on the floor.<p>

"Professor Sakurai," said the young scientist. "I'm here to report on No.8 for today."

The elderly scientist, or Professor Sakurai, turned around and looked at the young scientist, while folding his hands.  
>"So how's the condition of my dear creation?" He smiled.<p>

"Hmm... Hearbeat's fine, pulse's alright, I think we will be able to do a power check in a couple of days..No abnormalities as of now."

"Perfect, wonderful!" Professor Sakurai clapped. "This is going to be a success... and soon, he'll enter Academy City as a promoted level 5 and will erase Misaka Mikoto from the rankings forever.."

"But professor," replied the scientist. "It will be hard getting rid of Misaka Mikoto... afterall, she's number 3 out of the 7 level 5s in Aca-"  
>Professor Sakurai put his hand up as a signal for silence. The scientist kept quiet.<p>

"You got to know, when I designed Kurashiki as an "ElectroEsper" I've already considered all her patterns, attack power gauge. All of this was obtained from the Data Bank, so it has to be accurate. You do not have to worry about Misaka Mikoto being an obstacle, afterall she's the target...  
>I'm also pretty sure that since Kurashiki has the same abilities as Misaka Mikoto in development, he'll be of a superior esper and will win."<br>replied Professor Sakurai. "However, there is one person who might disrupt my plan..."

"Professor, could it be...?" the scientist asked.

"Yes.. Kamijou Touma. He'll be of a hindrance of my plan, but we'll figure out sooner or later on how to get rid of him first.." Professor Sakurai replied, with a worried expression.

Out of the blue, the automatic doors opened again, and came a flustered scientist.

"Professor! We have an emergency here!" reported the flustered scientist who just ran in.

"What's wrong now?" The old man replied.

"No.8, we were taking readings from him when he woke up suddenly, now he's broken through the protection capsule and is heading here!" The scientist exclaimed.

the old scientist glared at the anxious scientist and his tone changed from one that is calm to one that seems panicky.  
>"Take all emergency procedures, shut down the system that's supportin-"<p>

A loud explosion can be heard. The metallic doors that were closed were destroyed and scattered in the air in different directions.  
>"Guahh!" The two other scientists screamed, dropped their report tablets and ran off.<p>

From the gap between the doors, a young man could be seen walking out of the darkness.

He had connectors around his body and his body appeared to be half humanoid. The glare of the intimidating pair of eyes that he had could kill anybody. As he walked slowly into the building,  
>he looked around his environment before setting eyes on the eldery scientist.<p>

"So... old man, you were the one who created me yes?" The young humanoid whose name was Kurashiki Tadamu licked his lips as he probed the old man.  
>"Y-y-yes..." Professor Sakurai stammered as he tried to find his words.<br>Tadamu looked at the eldery scientist again and in a flash, the humanoid dashed right in front of the eldery scientist.  
>Professor Sakurai received too much shock and fell backwards.<p>

"Your target is Misaka Mikoto! The ElectroMaster of Academy City, #3 out of the 7, not me!" Professor Sakurai exclaimed in horror,  
>as he moved back slowly.<p>

"Heh, I have no need to be commanded by a mere human. I will just destroy that fragile body of yours and end your misery!" Tadamu screeched.

As he held his hand up in the air, the rooftop of the building broke, and thunder bolts could be seen simultaneously striking his hand.  
>A shape of a sphere could be seen forming in his hand from the thunderbolts .<br>"No... please... no! I'm your creator! You can't do this to me!" Professor Sakurai shouted at Tadamu, who seems ready to strike anytime.  
>His eyes were blank, no emotion could be seen, just those ruby red pupils...<p>

"Then.. I'll say thanks." Tadamu smirked.

He threw the glowing sphere at Professor Sakurai, and what could be heard were just screams of terror.. The equipments around the facility started catching fire and the building started to collapse.  
>Tadamu walked to the research table and grabbed the booklet from it. Labelled on the booklet was "Target: Misaka Mikoto, Rank 3 of Level 5s in Academy City".<p>

"So this is my target ... huh?" Tadamu thought as he read the booklet.

As Tadamu walked out of the building which was engulfed in flames, a figure appeared right in front of him.

"So..." said the figure. "I see that you have been released out of the capsule huh..?"

There was silence for a few moments, before Tadamu opened his mouth.

"Who are you, and what makes you think that you can use that kind of tone at me? Don't you think you're tired of living already?"

"My my," the figure spoke again. "No need to be so barbaric in your speech, Tadamu-san."

Tadamu raised one of his eyebrows as the figure spoke his name and replied, "You know my name?"

"Of course." laughed the figure. "I know everything about you, what are your capabilities and what you're built for. Since Professor Sakurai seemed to be dead already, I think it's up to me now to assist-..."

"I don't need anyone's assistance!" spat Tadamu. "I'll be able to handle Misaka Mikoto on my own."

"Really?" the figure laughed again. "You'll need my help indeed, for you have been released prematurely, your powers are not to its full capabilities yet..."

Tadamu has started to become impatient that the figure is underestimating him, and he was ready to strike an attack on him, but at the same moment the figure put his hand out.

"Shall we co-operate Tadamu-san?" asked the figure. "I'll make you the number one esper out of all the level 5s with my help..."

"And what is your motive for doing that?" Tadamu seems to be persuaded by this figure.

"Oh, I have my reasons... believe me, I'll help you till the end, and get rid of this common thorn in our flesh..."  
>-<p> 


End file.
